The Random Raichu
by x-Lady Nova-x
Summary: Throughout time, a legend has passed down about a hero who holds the fate of the world in their hands... all others can do is hope and pray that it's not Rai the Raichu. Unfortunately for them, she's the star of this story! Follow Rai and her vic- I mean, friends- in the crazy misadventures and all sorts of hooplah that is their lives. Heh... hooplah.
1. Meet Rai

"My god… this _sucks_ ," the Author, known as Nova on this site, said, her hands in her hair as she stared at the screen. "You know what this means, Rai?"

"Most definitely," Rai said, grabbing a hammer and shattering a random glass panel, only to pull out another hammer from it, smashed another glass panel, pulled out _another_ hammer, then stopped in front of a big, red button with a frowny face on it.

"RESET BUTTON!" They both yelled, and Rai swung the hammer. There was a blinding white flash, and the last chapter never existed.

* * *

Chapter 1- Meet Rai

It was a peaceful day in Santalune forest; the Fletchling were chirping, the Wurmples were doing their… Wurmple things, and the Chus were chuing around.

Then, mass chaos arrived in the form of a female Raichu.

"'SUP, MY FRIENDS!?" She cried, grinning as she saw the large group of Chus.

There was a mixed response of sighs and groans from the group.

"Hi, Rai…" a few muttered.

Rai watched them for a moment. "No, seriously, what are you doing?"

"We're just sitting here in a cute way until sme trainer comes and catches one of us," one Pikachu said, looking up over the tall grass.

"...Seriously? That sucks. Whatever." Rai chucked a random Thunderstone into the crowd, causing a few Pikachu to dive for it and begin fighting for it, before turning around and leaving them behind.

She came out into a clearing with a small pond. She leaned over the side and peered in. "Gerald? Bro, you there?"

"Hello, Rai," came a voice, and Rai grinned as a Squirtle popped up.

"'Sup?" she asked.

"I have nothing going on at the moment," Gerald replied, speaking in his normal polite and grammatically correct way, coming up onto the grass and adjusting his bowtie. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm bored," Rai sighed, flopping onto her back.

"Hey, Gerald, did you- oh. Rai." A Zorua emerged from the woods, taking notice of the Raichu quickly.

"Zedin! I'm so bored right now please tell me you have something to doooo!" Rai cried quickly, pouncing the Zorua.

"Get off of me! I just came to ask Gerald something," Zedin the Zorua said, slipping away and shaking himself to get rid of any scruffs.

"I discovered that the humans have been coming closer," Gerald said, nodding in his direction.

" _Great_ ," Zedin sighed, then turned to Rai. "Humans are coming closer to this spot. I can just imagine their faces if they find a Squirtle, a Zorua, and a Raichu here…"

"Hmm? What?" Rai asked, lifting a pair of shades she had put on. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am."

Zedin groaned. "I wonder why I keep hanging out with you all the time."

"Because you like being around such an awesome Pokemon," Rai said with a grin. "C'mon, you walked right into that one."

Zedin groaned yet again and hit his head against the trunk of a tree.

* * *

 **HOORAY FOR THE SHORT REWRITTEN REVIVAL CHAPTER!**

 **HALLELUJAH!**

 **NO FORMATTING ERRORS!**

 **Yep, I told you guys I wouldn't give up on this. I think this chapter's better than the other one, so yeah. Geez, how many stories do I have running? Four? Five? I don't know. Anyway, RAI IS ALIVE!**

 **Read, review, and be awesome!**


	2. Humans and Sandiles

**Alright, we're back! Just so you guys know, I fixed up the last chapter a little bit (by which I mean a lot), so you should go and read that.**

 **Woo! I'm drawing a blank here, so let's get on with… the Disclaimer!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything referenced here. Unicorns!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Meet the Human Side of Things**

We open on a bright, sunny morning in Unnamed Town. Trainers are passing through, stopping at Pokemon Centers and shops, or other things, like talking about the legendary Pokemon of that region. It was all very peaceful, in a chaotic way. At least, for a while.

"HEY! RANDOM GIRL! BATTLE!" A boy shouted, running up to a teenaged girl sitting alone at a table, an orange hoodie pulled over her head despite the sun.

"Huh? Okay," she said, standing up and facing him. "You send out first."

The boy raised an eyebrow, but pulled out a Pokeball. "Go, Doduo!"

The brown two-headed bird came out with a flash, staring at the girl. "Do?" it asked, confused.

"Where's your Pokemon?" the boy asked, noticing the girl didn't seem to be carrying any Poke Balls.

"I don't want or need to capture Pokemon in those contraptions and use them as slaves," the girl said, smiling. "Is this your only pokemon?"

"Ye- what?"

"Good. Rai, use Thunder!" the girl cried, and storm clouds gather overhead. Her hood came off due to a random breeze, revealing Raichu ears. "RAAIICHUUUUU!" A lightning bolt came down and struck the bird, making it faint. "YEAH! ONE HIT KO!"

The boy stared at his Doduo in awe, his mouth open as people began to gather.

"Oh come on! Every time!" Rai groaned, then weaved out of the crowd, running into the nearby forest.

* * *

"Isn't this Santalune Forest?" Zedin asked Gerald, who shrugged.

"THE RAI-INATOR IS BACK!" Rai cried as she ran up to them, somewhat winded, and a Raichu again. "They were chasing me this time."

"I told you that's dangerous!" Zedin cried, glaring at her.

"But it's fuuun!" Rai whined, flopping on her back.

"Well, it can get you killed!"

"Since when do you care about me getting hurt? I thought you wanted that. Unless you like me. Like, _like_ like."

"No!" Zedin cried, stepping back. "I'm afraid of you getting found out and endangering us!"

During this argument, Gerald looked back and forth between the two like it was a very interesting tennis match.

"YOU _LIKE_ ME, ZEDDY!" Rai cried, jumping up.

"I DO NOT!"

"Fine, you at least care about me! You'd cry if I died!"

"No, I wouldn't," Zedin said, then stormed off.

"What's his problem?" Rai asked Fez Mudkip from Deleted Chapter 1 as he came up to her.

"Kip kip?"

" _Hey_! You random Pokemon!" came a voice, and a Sandile shot out of the woods. Why there was a Sandile in a forest, I do not know. "I'm a bad crook! I'm gonna steal your stuff now."

"No! This is my personal treasure!" Rai cried, hugging a twig close to her chest. "I SHALL NEVER LET YOU TAKE IT FROM ME!"

She crossed her arms, holding the twig out in one hand, allowing a random Fennekin to come and start to eat it.

"Muhahaha! I will, because I'm a thief! A bad guy!" The Sandile then attempted to laugh like the Joker, only to choke on nothing and squirm on the ground.

"Ha! Take that! Isn't that right, Precious?" Rai cried.

"What?" Precious the Budew asked as she waddled over.

"Whatever! I must finish him!" Rai pointed dramatically at the Sandile, who was spinning in a circle and foaming at the mouth. "Gerald!"

"Yes?" Gerald asked politely, only to have Rai somehow pick him up.

" _I'M FIRIN' MAH SQUIRTLE!_ " Rai screamed, squeezing Gerald slightly, causing him to use Water Gun, somehow completely missing the Sandile.

"What the Distortion World!?" Rai cried, dropping Gerald. "This calls for… _THE SECRET WEAPON OF SECRET WEAPONESS_!"

"What?" Zedin, who reappeared, asked.

"Precious!" Rai demanded, and Precious pulled a box out of a solid tree and held it in front of the Raichu. Rai opened it slowly and dramatically, a bright light coming from inside the box. "Yes! _YES!_ Prepare to die, Ground-type scum!"

She pulled a water gun out of the box in a very exaggerated fashion, pushing on the trigger twice, yelling dramatically, "SQUIRT SQUIRT!"

"No! _No! Noooooo!_ I'm melting!" the Sandile shrieked, still squirming and not really melting.

"Ha! HAHAHAHAHA!" Rai kicked him softly, and he went flying twenty miles away, floating like a feather as he fell.

"What just happened?" Zedin asked, staring at Rai, then turning to Gerald.

"I do not know," Gerald answered.

"We have won a victorious victory!" Rai replied with a grin.

"VICTORY!" Victini cried, popping up and holding a bag of Burger King.

* * *

 **There we go! Second chapter completed!**

 **Anyway, yes, I was referring to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky there. I'm sorta referencing to PSMD, where there's a scene in which you run into Krokorok, who's like, "You'd better watch out, because I'm a notorious crook!" 'Cause, apparently, in those games, you can run around screaming stuff like, "I'M A CRIMINAL!" and "I JUST KILLED SOMEBODY!" and the cops won't even give notice.**

 **So, this chapter was mostly just explaining a little about Rai's Gijinka form. Yay.**

 **Anyway, I'm still alive, still writing this and The Fire Flower, and I'm working on the second chapter to Legendary Chaos and all that good stuffs.**

 **So read, review, no flames, and keep being awesome, people!**


	3. Why Rai Hates Dedennes

**And we're back again! Yay, chapter three!**

… **.**

 **It's almost summer. :3 8)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: *runs in a circle* I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Why Rai hates Dedennes**

"Hey, Gerald, have you seen Zedin?" Rai asked as she walked up to the bowtie-wearing Squirtle.

"Uh, no," he replied.

Rai stared. "That's not even a good attempt, Zedin," she sighed. "Since when did Gerald not talk fancily?"

"Gerald" groaned, and with a flash, Zedin was standing there. "Dang it. I thought I had it. What do you want, Rai?"

"I'm bored."

"Arceus, Rai, I don't care! Leave me alone." Zedin walked away. Rai stared before following him, dashing into shadows all ninja-like.

* * *

Zedin was at the edge of Gerald's pond, drawing something in the mud, when he felt something poke him. He turned to see Rai sitting there, poking him repeatedly.

"Zedin. Zedin. Zeddy. Zeddy. Zeddy. Zeddy. Zed. Zeddy. Zed. Zed. Zedin. Zeddy. Zedin. Zedin. Zed. Zedin. Zedin Zeddy. Ze-"

"WHAT!?" Zedin cried, standing up.

"I'm bored and hungry," Rai replied.

Zedin froze. "Flashback to the last time Rai didn't get food, please."

 **FLASHBACKZ**

"Run fer it, sonny!" Old Man Wurmple cried, scooting at the amazing speed of one mile per hour past Gerald and Zedin, while Rai was chewing on the Zoura's tail. Gerald was watching, deciding if he should help or not.

"GERALD! PLEASE!" Zedin cried, trying to kick Rai with his somewhat stubby back legs.

"No!" Rai yelled back. "You're mine, Mr. Lollipop! Wait, no, you're Sir Cotton Candy."

Mr. Lollipop the Mr. Mime shrieked and ran away.

 **FLASHBACKZ END**

Zedin shuddered and held his tail closer to his body. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Apples. I want apples."

There was a high pitched whining noise, and everyone turned to see the Author standing there.

"Do not make a Doctor Who reference, do not make a Doctor Who reference…" she muttered to herself before disappearing.*

"Chapter Three. Huh. That's better than her story that will never be posted, at least…" Precious the Budew said as she read something on a clipboard.

"Er- Gerald, can you take her?" Zedin asked.

"No, Zedin, I'm a big girl now! I can go by myself! GOOD DAY TO YOU, SIR!" With that, she marched off into the woods.

* * *

"Yes! I finally found it!" Rai cried, leaping onto the trunk of the Great Deku- I mean, Apple Tree. "Apples! ALL MIIIINE!" She started sliding down the trunk as a Dedenne passed her, scurrying up.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Rai cried.

"I'm just here to take over and ruin your life," the Dedenne said innocently, the continued to climb the tree.

"WHAT!?" Rai shouted, then ran after the pokemon that is not at all like Raichu. Nope, not even a bit. Why did I even mention this? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… hah… hah… heh. Anyway!

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!" the Dedenne (screw it, Josh) cackled as he filled his arms with apples. "I shall rule the world!'

 _Rai used Dig!_

"Wait, what? We're in a-" Josh began to protest.

" _RAAAIII_!" Rai cried as she burst out of the.. wood right under Josh. "MY APPLES!"

 _It's super effective!_

"What!? Ow!" Josh cried, flying backwards.

"I'M AN IMMORTAL lvl 90 Raichu, you worthless copy!" Rai cried. "GIVE ME MY APPLES!"

"You're crazy, woman!" Josh groaned.

"No, I'm Rai," Rai said with an evil grin, and picked up an apple that the Dedenne had dropped. "Good day!"

* * *

"She has a lot of energy," Zedin observed as Rai devoured an apple, tossed the core away, and grabbed another from her shrinking pile.

"And a high metabolism," Precious added.

"And power," Josh said as he appearing, falling on his face.

"I did not say much during this chapter, did I?" Gerald asked.

"We didn't even say you were here, did we? Yeah, I just randomly asked you… huh," Zedin said after a moment of thought.

"APPLE, GERALD!" Rai cried, and an apple hit Gerald in the forehead.

"Oh my Arceus… are you okay, Rai?"

"APPLES!"

"She's sharing her food…" Zedin gasped.

"Oh, shut up, Zeddy," Rai sighed, chucking an apple at Zedin as well.

"I'm still alive," Josh groaned

"Who are you, anyway?" Precious asked.

"I'm a villain! I WILL TAKE OVER THE WOR-"

"SHUT UP!" Rai cried, chucking an apple at him too.

* * *

 _ ***-explodes from not-reference-making-**_

 **Alright, if you like Dedenne, I'm very very very sorry for hating on them. But seriously. It's a lot like Raichu. JUST LOOK AT IT! Sorry! Gerald, c'mere, I need to fend off the flames.**

 **Gerald: What?**

 **I'M FIRIN' MAH SQUIRTLE!**

 **But seriously, I'm sorry. I'm going to try not to hate on any more pokemon. It'll be hard, but… I'll try.**

 **Anyway, this is why you should not take Rai's food away from her. I have no idea how Zedin and Josh survived.**

Read, review, please no flames or else I'll have to sic Gerald on you, and be awesome!


	4. Celebrating 20 Years Fashionably Late

**And we're back again.**

 **So the Sun and Moon starters and Legendaries have been released.**

 **So guess what this chapter's about?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Batman**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Celebrating 20 Years… Fashionably Late**

"Uh… I don't think you're on the list," Gary/Blue/Buttbag Oak said as he looked down at a piece of paper.

"I think I am," Rai replied, looking over at it. "Yep! Right there! R-A-I."

"... No… Wait, your name is Rai?"

"Yep."

"... Isn't that a guy's na-"

 _Rai used Thunderbolt!_

"Fine! I'll just go to another gathering, thank you very much!" Rai said, then left, leaving the rival severely shocked (because electrocuted means death by electricity, and he didn't die, and-)

Please excuse us. Those responsible for being a know-it-all nerd have been sacked.

* * *

"You're not on the list," a Meowth said as it checked over the list.

"There's a list?" Rai asked.

"Hello," Gerald said as he walked up to the Meowth.

"Oh, Gerald! Go right in."

"I'M HIS GUEST!" Rai cried, running after the bowtie-clad Squirtle before she could be stopped.

"... Sure, you can accompany me to this this event," Gerald shrugged.

"Yay!"

* * *

"-and then we celebrated by eating cupcakes," a female Totodile was telling a Cyndaquil.

"Very cool!" the Cyndaquil replied. "I beat four pokemon solo once."

"Really? What level were they?"

"Close to mine, for sure!"

"Impressive. Wait… Who are you, anyway?"

"My name's Charcoal."

"Odessa. Hey… Why are we still talking? We're not even important to the story…"

Rai and Gerald had entered the large building, which was full of starters from all regions.

"Gerald? I haven't seen you in forever!" a Bulbasaur cried as he ran up to them.

"Oh. Hello, Tod," Gerald said. "Have you seen Blaise around?"

"He's not here yet," Tod replied with a smile. "Who's that?"

"BRING IT ON, PENGY!" Rai cried as she started poking a Piplup repeatedly.

"That is my companion, Rai," Gerald said with a sigh. "Do not mind her. She normally acts that way."

"EXCUSE ME, EVERYONE!" Everyone turned to the front of the room, where another Bulbasaur was standing.

"Thank you all for coming to Starter Con 2016! To start off the event, I'd like to introduce our newest members- Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio, the Starters of Gen 7!"

A bunch of leafy owls, dark-colored fire cats, and sea lion clown thingys came out from behind the Bulbasaur, waving.

"I wonder what the electric rodent will be this time," Rai said, kicking Josh away as soon as he appeared randomly. "Well, if they have one. They will, probably."

Gerald stared.

"If Pokemon can follow trainers again in Sun and Moon, that'll be awesome," Rai added.

Tod started staring too.

"KELDEOS!" Rai cried, causing Keldeo to appear, confused, leading to Rai riding him around the room. "WATER UNICORN!"

Gerald turned back to the Bulbasaur at the front of the room, who was still speaking.

"-and PokePuffs," he concluded, causing many to clap. "So I hope you enjoy your time here, and now, a speech from Pikachu!"

Everyone clapped as a Pikachu walked up on the stage. "Chu! Pikachu pika pika chu pikachu chu. Pika pikachu pika chu chu pikachu pika pi chu. Pi pika pi! Chu pi pika pikachu pika! PIKA PIKACHU!"

Everyone applauded as he walked off the stage.

"... What did he say?" the Totodile, Odessa, from before asked.

"Just yolo, yay, rapped a little, and then said 'DROP DAH MIC LIKE OBAMA!'" Rai answered, stopping, letting Keldeo get away.

"Who's Obama?" a Chespin asked.

A Turtwig shrugged.

"Okay, thanks for coming, everyone!" the Bulbasaur up front said. "Happy 20th Anniversary!"

* * *

 **Yep, celebrating the anniversary five months late! Hurrah!**

 **More Rai, more Gerald, and more Josh! Yay!**

 **What starter will I get? Depends on the evolutions, but I'm thinking Rowlet, but I like them all! YAY! So many Yays!**

 **Great, Read, Review, No Flames, and Be Awesome!**


	5. Airi

**Hey guys. I'm still writing this story, if any of you care. I've been busy with things and Pokemon Moon. So here you go.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Airi**

"Alola!" Rai cried, waving to a random passerby. She was dressed in a tacky Hawaiian (Alolan?) shirt, brown shorts, a floppy hat, sunglasses, and binoculars. All while a Raichu.

"Aw! A Kantoian Raichu!" A lady gasped as she noticed Rai. "Where's your trainer?"

"I have no master!" Rai cried. "Now, would you be ever so kind and point me in the direction of the Thrifty Mega-Mart?"

The lady giggled, only hearing rais and chus. "Nice meeting you!" She then walked away.

"How dare you walk away from me!" Rai yelled after her, shaking her fist. She sighed.

"Humph. Peasant, what are you doing so close to me?" a snobby voice asked. Rai turned around and gasped.

"Cool! An Alolan Meowth! What's your name? Why are you so fancy?"

The Meowth clucked his tongue. "I am Sir Fredrickson Reginald Darwin Moneyzworth IV, and how dare you speak to me that way!"

Rai stared at him. "You're so fancy."

The Meowth sighed. "Just get away from me, you commoner."

"Hey, I'm looking for the Thrifty Mega-Mart. My cousin's waiting for me there. Could you tell me where that is?"

The Meowth glared at her, then smirked. "Of course, peasant. It's on the southwest end of the island, by the black beach."

"Great, thank you, Sir Fancy!" Rai cried, waved, and walked away.

The Meowth watched her walk away with narrow eyes, wondering how long it would take for her to lose her mind.

"Fancyfeast, come on!" a girl cried.* The Meowth sighed and ran towards her.

* * *

"Ah, Thrifty Mega-Mart," Rai said, looking up at the run down building. "A lot less well-kept than I would have thought. Oh well. Time to see Cal!"

She entered the building, only to find a massive safety hazard. Shelves were tipped over, shopping carts were haphazardly strewn around the place, and it didn't look like it had been cleaned it years. Rai frowned.

"Something tells me that fancy dude was lying."

Suddenly, there was a strange, somewhat familiar cry. Rai looked around, trying to find the source, when suddenly, something rammed into her from behind, sending her flying into a shopping cart.

"What the-?" she muttered, getting to her feet in time to see purple gas float away. She groaned. Of course there were ghosts in a run-down superstore. Did that mean that people died there? Creepy.

She gasped as she noticed a certain box on the shelf. "RARE, LIMITED EDITION SWEET HONEY-O'S WITH SLURPUFF MARSHMALLOWS!? SCORE!" She checked the expiration date, shrugged. "Ten years couldn't make that much of a difference."

She opened the box and began to eat the extremely cereal, her crunching annoying all the Gastlys, Haunters, and frikkin' millions of Golbats who lived in the ruined store. She began to explore the place a bit, looking for any more hidden treasures.

"This thing is annoying," a Gastly complained. "She's not even from here, meaning we don't get a type advantage!"

"Aw, that sucks, man," another Gastly groaned, nodding. "Should we tell the boss?"

The first Gastly's pupils shrunk. "What? Y-you tell the boss!"

"No, _we_ tell the boss," the second one said.

The first one looked horrified as the second somehow dragged him through a wall.

"Yes?" a voice asked from the darkness, which caused by the fact that there were no lights in the room whatsoever.

The first Gastly shoved the second forward. The second rolled his eyes. "Miss, there seems to be a Raichu disturbing the peace," he said.

"A… Raichu..?"

"Yes, miss. A Kantonian Raichu."

There was silence for a moment.

"Thank you," the voice said finally.

Meanwhile, Rai was putting on a puppet show with Pokemon plushies for a few Zubats and Gastlys. It mainly consisted of random noises and the toys randomly bumping into each other. Suddenly, the lights flickered. The Zubats and Gastlys gasped before speeding away, leaving a confused Rai.

"Was it really that bad? You wouldn't know comedy if it slapped you in the face!" she yelled.

Suddenly, she felt something cold wrap around her ankle. Before she could look down, it pulled, causing her to fall.

"Hey, man, not cool!" she yelled, rubbing her head. "I'm sorry for insulting your sense of humor!"

"Who are you?" a voice echoed through the room.

"The name's Rai Last-Name-Still-Not-Decided!" Rai stated proudly, standing. "And who might you be?"

There was a moment of silence before the voice answered. "I am the leader of all these ghosts."

"Ah, yes, the ruler of Thrifty Mega-Mart."

"...Yes. What are you doing here?"

"I was misdirected by a fancy dude. I was gonna meet my cousin, Cal, at Thrifty Mega-Mart, but I think this is the wrong one. I got bored and found some cool stuff, and here we are!"

"Leave," the voice said.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"Because it's a run-down building, what did you expect?"

"Oh, hey, a light switch!"

"Don't!" the voice cried, but Rai had turned it on. This caused many ghost-types and annoying Golbats to shriek, fall to the ground, and try to cover their eyes. Standing on top of a shelf near Rai was a strange Pokemon Rai had never seen before. It seemed to have a strange, grey-yellow cloth body, bent ears, and a crudely drawn Pikachu face and a wooden tail shaped slightly like a lightning bolt. Rai took a step back, noticing two small eyes in the lower part of the cloth, along with a strange shadow.

"Turn it off! Don't look at me!" the creature cried, sounding like the voice before, but a lot smaller and scared.

"What are you?" Rai asked slowly, in complete shock. Suddenly, the lights turned back off. A zubat had flipped the switch, due to the fact that it had no eyes and had been unaffected by the brightness.

"Just go!" the voice demanded.

"Why do you look kinda like a Pikachu?" Rai asked. "I wanna know! Alola is so interesting!"

"If I tell you, will you leave?" the voice asked quietly.

Rai nodded, then remembered she was in the darkness, but the creature must've had night vision, because it sighed.

"I am a Mimikyu. We dress up so others will like us. I… we don't really have a choice. If someone sees me as I truly am… they… get cursed…"

"Man, that sucks," Rai said loudly.

"There, are you happy?"

"No, why Pikachu?"

"Because everyone loves Pikachu," the Mimikyu replied. "Always the star. I just want to be well-liked…"

Rai laughed. "You do realize you're talking to a Raichu, right? No one cares about us! The Author got called a hipster for having Raichu as her favorite Pokemon! I'm always either overshadowed by Pikachu, or hated because some people think Pikachu is overrated and I'm not any better! Besides, the entire Light Ball thing… And now, we're only getting attention for the Alolan form! Not that there's anything wrong with them, but still."

The Mimikyu was silent for a moment. "At least they can actually see you without dying."

"They die!? Dude! That's dark!"

"It's not my fault!" the Mimikyu cried defensively.

"Did I ever say it was? I'm just saying it's depressing. It sucks. What's your name?"

"... Airi."

"That's a nice name," Rai said, grinning. "Much better than mine. Mine is literally just taken from Raichu because the Author was lazy, and it would be too weird to change it, and Rai is typically a dude's name!"

There was a shuffling sound, and suddenly, Airi was in front of Rai. "So… you're not scared of me?"

"Nope! I think you're precious and I will destroy anyone who tries to tell me different!"

"Y-you'd want to be… my friend..?" Airi asked slowly.

"Airi, sweetie, darling, I will violently end anyone who dares to threaten you."

"... I take that as a yes?"

"Yay!" Rai cried. "Come on, let's go on adventures together! You shall be my adopted sister! I shall convince my never-mentioned parents that are possibly dead!"

"Wait, but I-" Airi began to say, but was dragged away. "REGINA'S IN CHARGE!"

The only Gengar in the store fist pumped.

* * *

"Cal! Hiyas!" Rai cried as she ran up to the Alolan Raichu, who was waiting outside the other, more customer-friendly Thrifty Mega-Mart, which was on a completely different island. Rai and Airi had stowed away on a boat. They were almost caught, but Airi had tripped them into the ocean with a shadowy claw. Rai was extremely impressed.

The Alolan Raichu turned to her, grinned, and waved. "Alola, Rai!" he called. "Glad you could make it, dudine!"**

"Great to see you again," Rai said, nodding. "Hey, have you seen Dee?"

"Nah, she couldn't come. Something about ice cream."

"Aw, that sucks. Oh! Cal, I want you to meet Airi. She's my newly adopted sister that isn't officially adopted but I shall convince my parents soon."

"H-hi…" Airi stammered, coming out from behind Rai, waving with a claw nervously.

Cal stared at her for a moment. "Hi! Rai, you do know she's not actually a Pikachu, right?"

Rai pretended to look surprise. "What!? Really!? What do you mean!?"

"Rai, I get your point, but your sarcasm hurts a little…" Airi muttered, looking down.

Rai immediately hugged Airi, muttering, "I'm sorry, you're amazing and fabulous," several times.

"Um… I don't mean to be rude or whatever, but I thought Mimikyu hate Pikachus and 'chus by extent?"

Airi turned to stare at him. "You do realize a species is not just one individual, and just because one anime Mimikyu hates Pikachu does not mean that every Mimikyu in existence hates Pikachu?"***

"Sorry, just wondering, please don't hate me, you're cute in a creepy way," Cal said quickly.

"It's fine," Airi said, attempting to smile, but had no visible real mouth.

"Anyway, bro, are we gonna go surfing or what?" Rai asked, suddenly wearing a diving mask and holding a surfboard.

"You don't ne-" Cal began to say, forgetting for a moment that non-Alolan Raichu doesn't have psychic floating powers. "I mean, sure! Let's go."

* * *

A week later, Rai returned to whatever region she lives in. I know it started as Kalos, but I don't even know anymore. But Nova, then how does Josh live there if it's not Kalos? Josh came there. He wasn't born there. Get your mind out of the gutter.

"Your favorite super awesome 'mon has returned, people!" Rai cried as she ran into the forest, only to trip and fall into the small pond. Gerald the polite Squirtle popped up as she got out, still grinning.

"Welcome back, Rai," he said, nodding. "Zedin and Josh were just here, but I do not know where they-"

"NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Josh screamed as he and Zedin leapt out of trees above Rai, tackling Rai to the ground.

"I MISSED YOU TOO, GUYS!" Rai yelled as they began punching her. Suddenly, they were thrown off of her by a quick, shadowy object. Airi appeared out of seemingly nowhere, her eyes glowing.

"Oh, thanks, Airi," Rai said, standing up, "but that's just how they show affection."

"NO IT'S NOT, WE HATE YOU!" Josh cried, stuck upside down in between two tree branches.

"What the Distortion World was that!?" Zedin asked as he crawled out of the pond. Gerald had submerged, so only his eyes and the top of his head were visible above the water. When Zedin noticed Airi, he gasped. "WHAT!?"

"This is my new adopted sister, Airi," Rai introduced, picking Airi up in a hug. "Hurt her and I will make sure you'll never forget it."

"What… exactly are you?" Zedin asked, coming over.

"A Mimikyu," Airi answered quietly. "I'm from Alola."

"Cool!" Zedin cried. "What's with the Pikachu costume?"

"D-do you like it?"

"Yeah," Zedin answered.

"Really?"

"Yep. Where did you get it?"

"I made it."

"Cool!"

"How come you don't like me?" Rai asked tearfully.

"Because you're annoying," Zedin answered. "Your acting doesn't work on me anymore, Rai. I've seen too much."

"Same," Rai said. "I know you secretly like me, Zeddy."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I HATE YOU!?"

"Do they do this a lot?" Airi, who had escaped from Rai, asked Gerald. Gerald nodded sadly.

* * *

 *** I love Alolan Meowth's pose. Also, I really named my Meowth FANCYFEAST in Pokemon Moon**

 **** Dudine is the actual female version of dude, not dudette**

 ***** You may argue with me this is canon. I accept that. I'm sure many Mimikyus hate Pikachus. But still, you have to also admit that not everyone is the same. Same is for Pokemon. Well, if you believe they have personalities and emotions (I mean, if they were real… you get my point). If you don't, GOODBYE!**

 **So there you go. At first when I saw Mimikyu, I was creeped out. Then I loved it. So, of course, one of my first thoughts is to give Rai an adopted Mimikyu sibling. I didn't figure out how it happened until now. I know this is really late, and this story hasn't been updated in forever, but whatever. I'll update my other stories very soon, so keep that in mind.**

 **Merry Late Christmas, Happy New Year!**

 **~Nova**


End file.
